Beautiful Madness
by Twilight Of The Autumn
Summary: Maka has been having trouble sleeping ever since she met the kishin god Asura. I fell in love with this manga/anime. So I had to do this 0w0; Rating has been bumped up! Has been adopted by Kaw the golden wolf. Good new Autumn is awake and much better then expected!
1. Beautiful Madness

**Beautiful Madness**

**Autumn: Be nice this is my first story so..**

**Help me with miss spelled things**

**Now enough of my talking..**

**Axel: *hits* JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**Autumn: *bleeds* o-okay start the story now *dies***

"**Run…run for now because I will find you no matter what….."**

AAAAHHHHH!

Maka woke up screaming. For a long time now she was having these weird dreams..

"I hope I didn't wake anyone up?" she girl with the ash blond hair got up and stated to get up and walked to the door and opened it just enough for her to look out. Sound of soul's snoring and Balir's yawns.

"That's good." Maka said while she closed the door and walked back to her bed and sat on it looking out the opened window the sun was up for a while.

"_I've been having this dream ever since the kishin woke from his 800 year slumber."_ Maka thought till she was taken out of thought as the door opened

"Hey are you all right?" the red eye kid ask with his hand in his hair

"Soul what are you doing a up? And yes I'm fine."

"Shingami-sama woke me up he wants to see us" he said as he yawned

"I see" Maka said while smiling at her beloved partner

"What?" her looked at her

"Nothing. Let's get dressed and go" she said as she pushed her out

"Ah. Okay" he said and left while she closed her door

"_Your such a liar…"_ he thought to him self

"As you all know the kishin escaped and what I want you kids to do is get stronger." Shingami-sama said to Black*Star, kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, soul and Maka.

"Yes sir!' they all said as if they had harmonized. With that they all left.

"MAN! A GOD SHOULD NOT HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" Black*Star yelled while walking

"We'll just have to get used to is till the kishin is killed." Kid said with is hands in his pockets.

"I guess we'll see each other later. See you guys tomorrow!" Maka said

"bye everyone!" Patti yelled and they all waved and walked home

After dinner Maka washed the dishes and put them away then went to her room.

When Maka walked in her room she felt eyes on her. She looked around the room and saw nothing but still felt eyes on her. Maka wad tired so she laid on her bed and fell in to a deep sleep. Little did she know the punishment for closing her eyes.

Maka opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness and felt bare on her body she was nude.

"_What the hell?" _the ash blond looked around while trying to cover her self.

She felt a liquid touch her feet and was greedily climbing up her legs and up too her head

"_Can't breathe!" _Maka held her mouth with both hands.

That change with some thing wrapped around her eyes, pulled her hands away from her mouth and put them above her head, wrapped around her stomach, thighs, chest, and her mouth.

"_WHAT THE?"_ Maka yelled in her head when cold hands came out of no where and stroked her stomach

"_HOLY HELL!"_ her body jumped away from the hand and it chuckled

"So cute" "it was a man yes a man" she thought.

"Hello there dear long time no see" the man said while her stroked her belly button.

Maka shivered and squirmed under the mans touch. Maka could feel the man smirk it was disgusting to be touch by an unknown man to be honest any man. Soul was an acceptation though.

The man pulled out the fabric out of her mouth and put his mouth to Maka's. Maka was beyond shock and with that she opened her mouth and the man took that chance to slid his tongue into Maka's mouth and when he started to roam around her mouth she bite down on the unknowns tongue and when she did the man drew back from the kiss.

"How mean" he said while licking the blood off his lips.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" Maka yelled at the top of her lunges.

"Tsk Tsk. What a naughty girl. Using foul language like that. You want to know I guess I'll show you then." With those words the fabric was removed from he eyes.

"You!" she yelled and all he did was smirk

"Why are you doing these?" she said while he put his head to hers

"Because you infatuate me." He said with a perverted smile that made her uncomfortable then he was getting close to her lips she closed her eyes tight.

"_Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" _Maka's up snapped opened and she rose up fast. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating up a storm. Maka looked at her clock 10:37 A.M. time to wake up….

"_What a friggin' nightmare…" _she thought while her hand was put to her forehead**.**

**Well thank you for reading please review **

**This is my first story please be nice I'm sorry miss spelling things!**


	2. Falling Angel

**Falling Angel**

**Autumn: Thank you for the tips Z-Raid! **

**-bows-**

**Axel: -hits with leek- get on with the story!**

**Autumn: I was just thanking her. **

**Oh bumping up the rating**

**Axel: -hits again-**

**Autumn: -bleeds- o-okay s-start the story…..**

"Maka you're not focusing on this you're wavelength is not satble. Is something bouthering you?" Stein ask with a blank expression on his face..

"No not at all" she said with a sweat mark.

"Your such a lair. Something _**is**_bothering you." Soul looked at her from the corner of his eye while Maka glared at him._"Something is off with Maka she has been acting strange for a while now" _he thought to him self.

"I think we sould stop for today we'll start tomarrow where we left off." Stein said as he walk away "Maka." "yes!" the ash blond said with a slight smile "Get **a lot** of rest because I'm going to work you two over the edge" he continued to walk while the two just stood there and watch him disapper.

"Let's go Maka" soul said with his hands in his pockets as her stated to walk away

"Okay." The girl said while following the white head walk home was quite. Yes so quite it would make someone go mad. The sun was setting by the time they got to there apartment building. Soul started to walk up the stairs when he realized Maka stopped walking.

"Hey. Are you coming or not?" he asked to the girl with her head down

"Go on with out me. I'm going to go for a walk." His mister said as she started walking away with her head up "alright. Be back in a hour or I"ll come and get you" he said to the girl walking away. With that he went up the stairs into the apartment.

Maka walked to a store and bought a out of the store and into the parke. She walk and walk and walk and stopped at a graffitied wall and sat down with her back on the wall.

"_What a horri__ble day this is" _she thougth as she bit into the peach with the juice going down her hand from the crease of her mouth. Closed her eyes while she ate.

"Yes it is" a voice said just infront of her. Maka's eyes snapped up and she saw legs. Bandege legs to be exact. Maka looked up from when her eyes where and saw 3 red eyes looking at her and Maka tried her best to get close to the wall a possible. Asura chuckled at this.

"Jeez don't be so frighten" he said while bent down to where she was sitting and he grabbed her arm with the peach close to his lips and took a bit out of it. Maka watched in disgusted till he backed away from the peach. Maka just stared at him with pure disgust, hatred, and other sick emotions.

"Is there something on my face?" he touched around his face too check if anything was on it .

"Why would you ask something so stupid?" Maka asked with venmon dripping out of her voice. Asura was not really shoocked to see this really he knew this was coming.

"Calm down there angel there is no need to get angry." Asura said with a smirk Maka was getting angryer by the second she wanted this man to go away for along forever and leave her alone.

"I take it you wanted to came into my dream with a reason what was it?" She said with the same smirk he had on. Asura just sighed. Maka looked at the man confused.

"I already tolded you the reason" he said as he stood up and grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her up to where his face was in chest. "you infatuate me" Asura said while listening to her heart beat. Maka found this rather uncomfortable she could not for the life of her touch the ground witch was not good.

"Let go.." Maka said dangerously. She was pissed she could not touch the ground.

"No" he said playfully. With that Maka kneed him in the stomach. Asura dropped Maka. He held his stomach. "Haha see you later sweetheart" and he disappered. Maka looked around to see if he was there but Asura wasn't. Maka got up and brushed her plaid skirt off and looked at the peach on the ground. She picked it up and tossed it. Maka stated to walk home.

Soul was worried and he is not the type of person to worry much any ways. After she got home she took a shower, ate and went to her room. Maka did not like this like kishin was in love with her. She crawled up into a ball in her bed she closed her eyes then when she opened them Maka was frighten to the fullest when there where relaxed scarvs floating in the air all around her.

Did she dare look above her. Yes she did. Maka turned to she the kishin's face close to hers. The kishin smirk and the once relaxed scarvs were binding her by her legs, arms, thighs, and chest just like the dream she had.

"H-hey sto-" one of the scavr went around her mouth "sshh. You don't want to wake you're weapon do you now?" Asura said as he licked between her breastes. Maka bit her lip trying to hold the uge to mew. Asura put his mouth on her small covered breasts and slightly bit down. While as Maka bit on her bottom lip so hard she drew blood from it. The man looked up at the distressed girl and saw the blood going down her chin and chuckled.

"Why so frighten? I'm not going to do any thing bad…for now that is." The black and white hair man grinned a peverted smile at her. Maka eyes widden "_This guy a freak!" _ Maka yell in her head.

"You know… You're alone. In this world. You are 're partner, friends, and family don't care about you. Give up. Give you're self to me become a fallin angel…my angel." Asura smiled at her while hugging her.

"No" Maka said but it probaly soundes like "Mmno" Asura looked at her and was surprised and that and took the scarve out her mouth and imately maka said with so much anger it sound like a yelling whisper.

"I refuse!" "Ah but not for long you will become mine no matter what." He said right after her refuseal. Little did maka notice his cold hand going up her thigh. Asura rose her leg up to his mouth and kissed it from her small toes ,knee and her thigh and was getting too close her maidenhood.

Maka remember was wearing underware and a p.j top that was open just enough to see all of her clevage. The ash blond was brout back from her daze when asura kissed the skin underneth the cloth.

"Stop it.." Maka was about to cry when she felt lips in her taratory. Asura looked up from where he was and his eyes widen when he saw her teary face which was just adorable to the end of time.

"alright" he put her leg down and got up and kissed her tears away. Maka tried to kick him any where but that plan was shot down.

"Go the fuck away" Maka's voice was dripping with black venmon. The three eye man coved her mouth right after she said the foul word. Maka closed her eyes when her did that.

"What a dirty word..I'll have to punish you…but not now" his voice trailed off. Maka's limbes became more slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing. The ash blond looked around the room and saw nothing new or moved. Maka qickly pulled the covers over head and laid down and went to sleep.

Asura watch in amusment everything she did. "she is a **falling angel**" he thought to him self and watch the moon smile its wicked smile.

**I'm done for now I'll try to update once a week but you guys got me fired up to make this one. Ideas are needed plz! **

**Please excuse miss spelling 0w0;**

**Review please! Thank you for reading! –bows- **


	3. Tainted Soul

**Tainted Soul**

**Autumn: Thank you for the reviews! **

–**Screams and runs around like a fan girl-**

**Axel: yes, yes thank you!**

**Autumn:-stops and holds head- **

**You have not hit me yet why?**

**Axel: Because you put smut in the last chapter. -w-**

**Autumn: Okay…**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**X*X**

"Maka, Soul you have improved very much. You are done for the rest of the day." Stein said with a happy face

"You guys must be tired why don't you stay at my house?" he still had the smiley face on

"OH HELL NO!" Maka and Soul yelled at the same time was this man crazy or something. Oh. Wait. He is crazy…..

"Maka you're Grigori soul looks okay. Soul yours looks okay too" I see you guys tomarrow" stein said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Maka said and they both walk off. Maka was as cheerful as she was before the kishin apperd and the reason for this is because she had not seen Asura for awhile now. To her That was a good thing Maka could focuse on her school work and other things without worry.

"MAKA, SOUL! SHINGAMI-SAMA WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Black*Star yelled at the top of his lungs while Tsubaki was standing behind him "Alright!" Maka yelled back and started to walk to the school and made there way to where Shingami-sama is.

"Yo~. I asume you're guys training is going well?"the dark figure asked "yes!" soul and maka said at the same time. "That is good to hear. Putting that aside. I need you two to go on a misson to Ember City." "THE CITY THAT HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A TWO THOUSAND YEARS!" Maka yelled "Oh Im sorry I raised my voice" she coved her mouth. "No, no it is alright. Pack your thing you leving two days from now." The masked man said "alone" the white haired boy said while he raised a eyebrow. "yes the others have to go to other places to serach for the kishin."

"What you never said that we are going to look for the kishin. What happens when we find him?" Maka said with confusion "run…" the black figure said and the room got quite "run…." Soul said "Yes run. You are still training and we just need to know where he is. You are dimissed." The masked figure said when the kids walked out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

X*X

"What a long day this has been" maka said as she walk in her room wet and with a towl around her. "I should start packing for-" the ash blond this this perssents she turn around looking every where._"It could just be just me…"_ she turned back to her closet when hands groped her small chest. "Miss me, love?" "KYAAA!" maka scrmed till one of the scarves covred her mouth. "I missed you too" asura said while he nuzzled her neck. The kishin was clinging to her that end when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"ow that h-hurt you know…." The black and white haired man said while holding his stomach and on the ground. "You deserve it." Maka whispered while looking over her shoulder and turned back to her closet.

The kishin got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to her lugage. "where are you going?" the blood red eyed man said while looking at said lugage. "why do you need to know?" the girl said while still looking in her closet.

"Well , love I want to know were you going because you are mine and that is that." Asura said with a smirk while maka looked at him with disgust.

"you don't own me nobody does" maka raised her voice a little but not loud enough to wake soul. "mmm.. I don't think so you _**do**_ belong to you just don't relize it yet" he said amused while watching her put on clothing. Maka looked over her shoulder and saw him staring. "Oi, stop looking at me hentai." " that's impossible you'r too cute" asura got up, as he got up maka's suit case fell on the floor "H-hey! What are you doing" "shhhh… sleep…" the vlack and white haired man said while covering her eye's "sto-…." Maka slumbed in his arms "Hehe sweet dreams." Asura kissed her on the forheand and tucked in maka in her bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

X*X

Maka woke up only to see she was standing in room _"What the…. Whats going on?" _ The sandy blond was looked around and saw nothing but a bed but no way out.

"_there should be a door in every room right maybe if I hit the wall..." _ Maka thought and hit the wall "eeeyOOWW! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM DOING THAT AGAIN!" after cursing like a sailor for what felt like five minutes she heard a creacking noise. _"Ah a door!"_ maka ran for the door and ran as fast as her legs would take her and out gient doors and what maka saw would huant her forever…. There was fire every saw dead bodies but not just any bodies. _**Her friends bodies**_.

"W-what!" She looked around and saw everyone from death city. In the coner of her eye she saw white hair _"soul!"_ maka turned her head and body and ran too him and rolled him over so that his head was in her lap. "Soul!" her heart was pounding so hard soul probably heard it. "Maka?" soul opend her eyes just enough to see her "soul! Your alright. Thank god" she said with happiness

"why?" the albino boy said with bloody tears falling out of his eyes "huh why what. What do you mean?" maka confused on why he was crying. "why Maka? Why did you go with him? Why?" "With who soul" she was even more confused "who's him? I don't understand."

"..~?". "Stop it!" Maka covered her ears and closed her eyes. After a while she opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. Maka dropped her hands "now what" she looked around and saw a bed. Red and black. Maka saw it the two nude people in the bed the first person was Asura but she could not see the second.

" _oh gross I'm not going to watch him get laid". _ Before Maka could turn around scarves wrapped around her arms and legs and made her sit up against a wall in front of the bed and got a full view of who he was with. Her self _"w-what is going on?"_ she was pull out of thought when she head a moan. Asura lick up her neck and down her back.

Asura flipped the _other_ Maka over on her back gently and attached his mouth to her breast. _Other_ Maka ached her back and moaned loud. Maka who was being held down with scarves blushed deeply not because she was focused to watch this it was because Asura was staring at her while doing things to her _other_ self.

Not taking his eyes of chained Maka he went down in to _other _Maka's dripping heat and began to suck and lick and other things to her women hood after a while she came with a loud moan and Asura made sure not to miss a single drop.

Maka looked away she could not look and longer at this. A scarf covered her mouth and pulled her head to the to figures and when it did Asura entered _other_ Maka "Aahh!" she moaned. While he was kissing her in the corner of his eye he continued to look her way. After they released _other _Maka fell forward and fell asleep with Asura landing on top of her getting his breathing even . His eyes continued to look at her.

"you see you could have all this" Asura got up form the bed grabbed a cup full of something and walked over to Maka who said was being restrained and blushed ten shades of red.

"Mmmm~ like what you see?" he asked with a amused face on. Maka just turned her head. Asura bent down pulled her head his way and took off the scarf "drink" the bloody eye man said while holding the cup to her mouth "No" Maka said and turned her head again "Hhmmm… guess I have too force you to drink it" Asura pulled the cup up to his lips and pulled some of the liquid in his mouth without dinking it and pulled Maka in to a kiss. _"what? He's focusing me?" _ Asura pulled back and before Maka could spit it out he clamp her mouth shut and pinched her nose close focusing her to shallow when she did he let go.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK?" Maka was furious at what he did "Black blood of course" he said and lick up her neck "This well be fun."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

X*X

"KKKKYYYAAAAAA!" Maka screamed at the top of he lungs. Wakeing up from a sweat. "holy shit!" she turned her head and looked at the clook 7:00Am "okay" Maka jumped up from her bed feeling dizzy she almost fell back on her bed. "I….dont…feel…well" she said whil siting back on her bed _"I think I go see stine"_ Maka thought and got up slowly,got dressed and left a note for Soul.

_dear soul, went to see stine be back in a few._

_,__Love Maka_

She then headed out the door. When maka got there she knocked on the door too she if any one was awake when the door opened it was stine "Maka what are you doing here it's early" he said while tighting his screw " well…um…I don't feel very well I think im sick" she said with a sniff. "alright come on in" he said and stood out of her way and Maka walked in

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

X*X

"Nothing seems to be wrong Maka." He say looking at her "are you sure?" Maka said with consern "yes but too be sure let me check your soul." Stine used Soul Perception and what he saw was burned into his eyes. Maka once angelic soul that was light blue with angel wings and a halo was now demonic. Demon wings, horns and a demon tail the color was black and red and had teeth sharp teeth like soul's and ozing from the mouth was black blood.

"Maka I think-…" before stine could finish Maka passed out "MAKA?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

X*X

**Autumn: Dun dun dun dun… cliffy! Sorry for taking so long this chapter is long!**

**Sorry for the miss spelling and other things **

**This is asking to much if some could plz draw maka demon soul so I can show other people what it looks like! *bows* now click the review.. =3**


	4. A Dragon's Love

**A Dragon's Love**

**Autumn: Holy shit I am sorry!**

**Axel: Ya you better be!**

**Autumn: school is been tough and my computer died.**

**Axel: ya, ya, ya now on with the story!**

**Autumn: Asura Pov! Short story because Im on short time fluffyness!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\XxX/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\**

_**He felt bad…**_

_**Hurting the thing that gave him a new feeling….**_

_**Something he wanted badly…..**_

Asura looked at the broken girl in the medical bed. While he sat right next to her. He had hurt the one thing he loved. Asura touched Maka's face. The feel was cold she was always warm to the touch. He wanted the girl so badly to be by his side. To have her, love her, give her everything thing a person could want! She was his goddess! They could rule together side by side. He had just wanted to push her a little bit not that she would go into a black blood coma..

"Maka….Please forgive me" Asura aside as he kissed her on her forehead and put her small hand in his big one.

For the first time in his endless life Asura cried. Cried for the girl he wanted so badly he did not want to hurt her she was as delicate rose. Not to be hurt under and circumstances. Maka was to be protected. Not to be touch by any other man. What Asura needed to do is to get rid of the threats that would hurt her physically and mentally but he wanted to be their when she woke up. As gently as he could her put a beautiful dragon necklace on her and clasped it on her neck. The dragons were in a shape as a heart. There eyes were closed and there tails entwined together because the dragons were in love. When she woke up the necklace would alert him that she did

Asura kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. "I'll she you soon. Love." and he was gone he needed to get rid of the threats that would hurt Maka… Once his mind was set to something he _**would **_finish it….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**XxX**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry guys im been busy for awhile and I could only do a small chapter I'll make them long when I get on break! So please review!-Autumn


End file.
